Path Less Travelled
by OCfan11
Summary: To set the record straight, Clover is not an Earthmate. She just has a hard time meshing with reality.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She wakes up in a forest.

And laughs.

;;;

(It's a little maniacal. A bit hysterical.

No matter how much she checks, there's nothing there.

Her tears water the grass.

Waking up is almost cruel.)

Clover gets to her feet and stumbles forward.

;;;

Her hair is blue.

The reflection on the lake is almost identical to who she was. Her eyes, a dark brown, holding the agony of someone lost (of who lost a world).

(She lived in a concrete jungle.)

Clover splashes water on her face, gasping at the chill. She wets her _blue_ hair, redoing the braid. Even her eyebrows are the colour.

"Where am I?" Clover asks the rippling stillness.

The pristine world lays before her without answer.

;;;

There is something in the sky. She follows the river to it.

;;;

Clover enters Trampoli by almost tripping down it's waterfall.

She waves a hand through the letters in front of her, a burning fear simmering as they fade. Ever so carefully, she climbs down.

"Are you alright?" the girl addressing her is young, with pink hair, thick red robes, and a witch's hat. There is a word over her head, and numbers underneath it.

Clover swallows her irritation. "I'm lost."

"I'd say." The kid makes a fist and slams it into her palm. "I know just the thing to help! I own the bathhouse here. I'll get you set up, and then you can tell me what happened."

Clover, who has spent the last few days in the forest, feels her dry throat close with emotion. "Water?"

"I'll bring you some fresh stuff to drink! And eat!"

"Thank you," Clover chokes and holds together the last of her pride. "Thank you."

She lets the girl take her hand and lead the way, head held high.

;;;

Melody is not a kid, and Clover is not as old as she once was.

"I don't normally come to Trampoli," Melody says, sipping enchanted tea. Relax Tea. Clover can see the name of the item hovering over the item. It's very confusing. "There was a shift in Runeys, and I really wanted to see what that was all about. So many water Runeys, I'm surprised I can't do a single water spell!"

The girl laughs, and Clover cracks a smile. She begins drinking her own relax tea, feeling the effects immediately. "I don't know about any… Runeys. Or magic at all. There wasn't any where I was from."

"Huh?" Melody puts a finger on her own cheek, tilting her head. "Well, there isn't much information about travel between worlds this far out. You'd have better luck in the capital looking for answers."

"I'm not sure I can go back." Not sure if she wants to, after everything that happened. Is there anything left of her to go back to? "Can you tell me more about this place? I don't want to be running around like a crazy person."

"No worries!"

In the back of her head, a map of Norad unveils.

;;;

"This amount of rain is definitely a rune wonder," Melody hums, watching it fall through the open door of the bathhouse. Clover sits in a nearby chair, dressed in an old red witch's outfit. "When it's over, we'll travel to Kardia with Mist. She'll be happy with this weather, at least."

"Do you two move between places often?" Clover asks, her brain hurting a little when her 'translating' skill increases as she reads.

"Not really. Kardia gets more traffic because it's on the boarder between kingdoms. Usually I'm there, but when magical things happen I like going to see them play out."

"Mist and Sharron told you about the Runey shift, yah?"

"Yep! Sharron's considered an oracle. Mist is just good at telling those types of things, even if she can be a bit distracted at times. I'd almost say they're Earthmates, but they've got none of the known powers."

"What's an Earthmate?"

"Eh? Well the broad version are people who can communicate with spirits and the earth. Nowadays it's only certain skills that get you recognized as an Earthmate. Revitalizing the land, using ancient magic, and things like that."

"…How is that different from witches?"

"Magic!" Melody explodes from her chair, twirling and drawing a fond smile from her companion. "Witches can use a variety of magics with only their own ability! Or they can specialize in certain areas!"

"And you want to be one?"

"I want to learn so badly!" Melody collapses in her chair with a squeal. "My own magic reserves are non-existent, but I won't give up! I'll become a great witch!"

Clover reaches over and pats the young woman's hand. "I believe you."

Melody looks like she's been given the world.

;;;

His name is Danny, and Clover sees the word over his head change to his name as soon as he's introduced.

His number is low.

He is also rude.

Because he is there for Melody's bathhouse, Clover holds her tongue. She watches the stick figure of a white boy slouch as soon as he thinks eyes are off him. His number and name don't change.

According to Melody, he runs the only store around. Clover thinks some healthy competition would be good for him.

She makes sure to be upstairs, glancing through books for quick information, when he leaves. Less chance of snapping at him.

"Menu," Clover mutters, glancing at the words and numbers that appear in the frozen world. Like a game character, her numbers are slowly rising. A title is still under her name. There are no magics she knows, and her inventory only holds her old clothes.

Her fighting with fists skill is higher than her knife skill from shadow boxing before bed. Clover still is not comfortable using the weapon Melody insists she carries for 'just in case'.

Danny's name has been added to the list of people she knows.

And still, there are no quests.

_This isn't a game, no matter how much it feels like it._

"What am I supposed to do?" Clover wonders, barely whispering as she looks to her title. Sees her age in this world. Cuts her eyes away from the teenage status.

Almost two seasons away from being an adult.

She closes the menu and goes to make dinner.

;;;

Clover

Fate's Ruin

;;;

Across from her, Mist gives Luna Lovegood vibes without even trying. "Live in my house."

"What?"

"Mist," Melody groans from her spot at the front of the horse and cart. If she didn't have to lead the horses, she'd turn and shoo off her friend. "You can't just do that to everyone you meet."

"I have a second house no one uses," Mist continues in her wispy voice, happily toying with an oversized turnip in her lap. "You do not have a house. Come live in mine."

"…Are you for real?" Clover looks between the young women. "I mean… you're right, I have nowhere… but for real?"

"Of course!"

"Then sure," Clover shrugs, a bit worried why Melody mutters 'wait for it', "thanks for the offer."

"Oh, this is great!" Mist claps her hands together. "We'll live so close to each other, and I'll be able to teach you how to farm-"

"Wait, what was that?"

"There is a large farm plot that needs to be used." Mist falters at the storm cloud growing on her new friend's face. "I can teach you how to use it! Nobody ever grows turnips anymore… but with you around, we can bring the Runeys back!"

Clover has to take a few deep breathes to not snap at the truly innocent face. "Does staying in your second house require me to farm?"

"Well, no…" Mist pouts a little. "I thought it would be nice…"

"The field usually scares people away," Melody breaks in from the driver's seat. "Don't worry, my door's always open for you."

"I'll give it a few days try," Clover grits out. Mist looks a thousand times happier while Melody sighs. "How much longer to Kardia?" As if she can't see their progress in a map every time she closes her eyes.

"A few hours," Melody hums. Mist switches to sit beside Clover. "Go ahead and rest up. We'll make it in time for lunch."

"What's up?" Clover asks wearily as Mist snuggles into her side.

The white-blonde haired young woman sighs. "The world is quiet around you."

Clover stiffens for a second. The cart wheels keep turning, and she lifts her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. Mist snuggles in and falls into a peaceful rest.

"Don't be too offended," Melody says after a quick look at them. "Mist tells everyone she meets that they, word-for-word, 'looked like the farmer type'. No one takes her up on her house after they see the field."

"That bad?"

Melody makes a face. "Sometimes monsters crawl out of there."

Clover's eyebrows rise. She's learned the knife will send the creatures back home, amongst other weapons available for purchase. Still, she does not want to run into anything considered a _monster_.

But if any are in the field, she's not scared to take them down.

;;;

"Oh no," Melody whispers, stirring Clover from her sightseeing. The taller woman braces when the cart jerks to a halt.

"What is it?"

"Orcs."

Clover gently wakes Mist while she strains to see. They are furry creatures, almost human-like in how they move. The blue haired woman jumps out of the cart the same time as Melody.

"Leave," Melody says, voice shaking a bit but a knife out and ready.

The three Orcs advance.

"Are you alright there, Mist?" Clover says, tense as a wire. When she gets a positive, Clover runs to pass the horses.

The Orcs stop and chitter before advancing, her arrival only shaking their confidence slightly.

Clover tosses the enchanted knife back and forth in her hands. When Melody gives the signal, the women rush forward.

Clover sees the low numbers below the words 'Orc' and deals with the weakest first. She knows all the moves and hits with a sure accuracy she's never felt before. Time almost feels like it's slowing down.

After dealing with the second, she and Melody team up and defeat the level five Orc. The light of the defeated monster disappears, and Mist gives them a standing ovation.

"Heh," Clover pants and makes her way back to the uneasy horses. She coos and pats them, flashing the other women a relieved smile. "We did it."

"We did," Melody looks at her with the beginning of a simple hope. "That was awesome!"

"You were so cool!" Mist breathes, sitting back down. "The mayor should let you go in dungeons."

Melody jerks, eyes wide. "Well-" she cuts off and stares at Clover. "Actually, yah! You'd be a great help!"

"Dungeons?" Clover feels all her good mood abate.

"Where the monsters come from," Mist nods. "Sometimes people go in there to thin out their numbers, so they don't come to bother the village."

"Or adventures," Melody sighs and hops back to her place in the driver's seat. She holds out a hand to assist Clover up. "We'll ask the mayor if you can have access to a few."

"Do I get a say in this?" Clover drawls, swinging a leg up.

"It's just something there, if you ever want to explore," Melody explains. "Who knows, maybe you'll find something to help you in them? People are always finding new rooms and treasures."

The treasure part sounds interesting, but Clover would like to stay alive _thank you very much_. "I'll think about it."

"Farming helps you level," Mist whispers when Clover settles beside her. "You use less RP that way."

"What do you mean?"

Mist hums and tucks under her arm again. "Some Earthmates can see numbers. Everyday things level us up, let us get stronger and smarter, even if we don't know it. Farming and fighting are the best, they say."

"And what do you think?"

"I can't' see any numbers," Mist pouts. "I want to help people get better. Farming helps."

Farming is all she can offer. Clover softens, still holding a bit of anger but starting to understand. "Be one with the earth and all that?"

"More Runeys mean we all grow stronger."

Or maybe Clover's not understanding quite yet. "And growing more turnips will help?"

Mist looks up with wide, hopeful eyes. "Of course."

Clover snorts and leans back to watch the scenery. "Alright, dudette. I'll help out." Because it may not be a game, but the need to level and get stronger is already creeping in. Numbers aren't visible to be unprepared, after all.

Mist brightens considerably, stars practically shining in her eyes. Before she can say anything, a rush fills the area with the scent of dew and fresh rainfall.

"Are they following us?" Clover groans as water Runeys fade in and out while the area settles.

"I think one is," Mist hums, leaning away from Clover. She raises her turnip to her ear.

"Maybe Sharron will know what's up," Melody says poking a Runey as they go by. She giggles. "I'll make sure to bring her by to see you."

Melody's best friend may have some answers for Clover, but neither is sure how helpful the Oracle can be with matters of other worlds. Better to try than to not.

"Oh," Mist lowers her turnip, gazing at it with a sort of wonder. "Have you been by a lake recently, Clover?"

"Yah?"

"That makes sense." Mist settles back against the blue haired woman.

"What do you mean?"

But Mist is already asleep.

Melody laughs at Clover's aghast expression. "Don't worry about it, Clover. The Runeys will pass like they always do."

Clover wants to know what kind of world treats sudden shifts in the environment as _normal_.

This one, apparently. Clover goes back to watching the trees go by, this time with sparkling water on their branches. It's amazing to see and experience.

It will take a while before impossible things stop surprising her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Rune Factory series. All rights belong to their respective owners. **

**A/N: I've been going through my old, unposted stories and found this. I don't know… I thought it might be nice to put this up… Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Kardia' appears in fading letters before her.

The shift of water runeys has almost vanished. Instead, the air feels cleaner. Sharper.

Free.

;;;

The field is a mess. Weeds both alive and dead reach up to their knees, branches are strewn every which way, and rocks too big to carry threaten to trip unsuspecting wanderers.

As soon as Mist steps a foot on the field, an Orc shows up.

"You did it!" the blonde cheers, clapping her hands. Clover is currently trying to get over the fact her bruises fade near-instantly. _Do monsters have weapons that work the same way hers do on them?_ "Now that it's gone, we can plant these Radish Seeds!"

"I'm going to head to the bathhouse," Melody smiles, ignoring Clover's '_don't leave me'_ eyes. "I'll be sure send the mayor your way!"

_Betrayer_, Clover sighs and turns to Mist. She takes the offered watering can, eyeing the hoe suspiciously, "How about you tell me what to do?"

Mist tells her all she needs to know.

;;;

Stamina is RP and HP. "There should be bars at the top of your screen."

You get warped to the nearest clinic whenever you faint. "Like monsters return to the Forest of Beginnings, we return home!

Radishes are an easy Spring crop in Kardia, because Kardia sells them as a hybrid of Mist's favourite crop. "… they don't sell turnip seeds here."

The whole not needing to eat or drink is normal for Earthmates. In fact, most of what Clover can do is normal for powerful Earthmates. "But if you say your not one, I believe you."

Money is made by putting things into the shipping box. "Rosetta will update your shipping chart and leave you money in the house!"

Does Clover have to farm? "…No. But I am giving you the field to use if you want to."

;;;

The house is practically empty. Clover doesn't want to be mean, because she is getting this place for free and it does look livable. It's just not a home. A bed, dusty shelves, and a notebook. The calendar is overused since seasons are thirty days and the weeks six days long. There is never a need for a new one.

"Sometimes merchants have things," Mist says, giving her blessing for the taller woman to make this place roomier.

Clover sighs. This is more than she had a few days ago. It's not much, not even officially hers, but she's dealt with worse circumstances. "Thank you, Mist."

The young woman smiles, the world seeming to sparkle around her. "Would you like to meet the townspeople?"

Clover would like a moment to collect herself, but it would be rude to open the menu in the middle of a conversation. "Sure. Lead the way."

She has a whole house and time-pausing powers. All she needs is to get through the day afternoon.

;;;

Today is a holiday, so many shops aren't open. Clover is very interested in seeing the library tomorrow. The clinic is next door, and they missed its hours. Mist claims the general store is using their closure day to order the rest of their summer supplies. Across the way, the pub is closed though the bartender greets them with a smile and introductions.

Emmett is friendly, and Clover makes a mental note to see if he'll let her come relax here. His menu promises real food and even though she doesn't need to eat or drink, Clover yearns for the familiarity. That she has no money is the problem.

Lady Ann owns the inn, and Clover makes sure to get on her nice side if she ever needs a place to stay at night. Lady Ann's kids, Tori and Zavier, are respectively the same age and younger than Clover. They barely stick around to say hello. For most of the introduction, Tori avoids eye contact and Zavier whines about how this delays him going adventuring.

When her kids are gone, Lady Ann assures Clover that, "He hasn't been given a pass to the dungeons, so he won't be in danger."

The blacksmith's is closed. While Mist rattles on about the benefits of upgrading tools, Clover is hoping he'll make silverware for when she finally scavenges enough to eat.

Mist drags her to the beach, where two children play on the sand. Celica is twelve, and somehow Clover manages to not blink twice at her elf ears. Nicholas is nine, and his mother Sabrina practically forces a fishing rod into Clover's hands. "You'll need to do something while those crops grow!"

"I like this stone a lot!" Celica says, clinging to Clover and Mist's side as the tour continues. The woman feels her stance relaxing a little as she takes the offered, shiny rock. "It glitters different colours when it's wet!"

"It's very lovely," Clover comments, handing it back. Celica smiles like she's been given the world.

"Ceci!" Nicholas calls, running past them. "Come on! We were going to do the thing."

"Right!" Celica straightens and bounds forward. With a graceful twist, she waves. "Bye! Come collect rocks with me soon!"

Mist waves, Clover nods. The taller woman eyes the blonde as they follow the kids to a-

…church…

"Of course," Clover mutters, following her new landlady in. Because of course there's probably some kind of magical religion she's likely expected to learn. Not going to happen, but just… _of course there's a church_.

If this is where she gets quests from, Clover's out.

The kids steal a book right in front of the priest and just- _no_. Clover drops a hand on Nicholas' shoulder as he attempts to pass. "Give it back."

"Give what back?" he's not good at playing innocent. Celica giggles off to the side.

"Ah, my Holy Book," the priest smiles and walks over. "Thank you for finding it for me, Nicholas."

"Of course, Wesley." The boy hands over the item, shoulders slumping. He sticks his tongue out at Clover, who just rolls her eyes.

When the priest turns from settling his belongings back in order, the kids are gone. "My name is Wesley. I'm a priest of the church."

_You don't_ _say_, the woman grins with all teeth. "Clover."

"Thank you for returning my book," Wesley sighs. "The church is supposed to be empty at the moment, but I couldn't leave without everything in order."

"The kids take from you a lot?"

"Oh, they don't take. They'll just misplace things from time to time."

Clover stares. Wesley keeps smiling. She narrows her eyes but can't tell if he's being serious or not. Mist takes it as her turn to start introductions and brag about finally having someone in the farmhouse.

"I hope to see you at church on Holidays," Wesley tells them before they go.

It's not going to happen. Clover just grits her teeth and waves.

"Are you not religious?" Mist asks curiously once they're out of earshot.

"I am careful," Clover tries to explain, "of what may or may not exist. Honestly, I've been having such a crisis understanding magic's now real that I've got no time to try and search out old religions from home... not that I want to."

"Believe in yourself," Mist tells her simply. "That's the best kind of belief."

"…Yah. You're right."

Mist tours the rest of the village – all closed due to it being a Holiday – and ends up at the mayor's house. They can hear Melody's chipper voice as soon as the door opens. "She is ready for it! Come on, Mayor Godwin! Just go to the farm and give her a pass."

"This is the mayor's house," Mist says clearly, eyes a little more focused. The obviously long argument screeches to a fault, Melody and the mayor jolting to see the newcomers. "If you have any questions about the town, or need to get a pass for the dungeons, this is where you should come."

"Ah, our new resident," the mayor is a tall man, at least a couple inches over Clover. His long blond hair and earthly outfit gives an almost hippie vibe, and at least he doesn't stroke his goatee like a villain. What he does do, is critically eye Clover.

She sees it because she's always watching. There is a moment before he smiles and holds out a hand. A moment, where he judges and finds her wanting.

It's not as if he's the first one to look at her that way.

"I am Mayor Godwin. It's wonderful to see a new face in the town."

"Clover," she says with a straight back and steel behind her smile. They shake, and she's careful to keep the grip firm in his limp hand. "Thank you for having me. Melody said she would talk about getting me a pass?"

"Ah, yes," he steps back, unfazed the women have him surrounded. "Today happens to be my day off, and you've only been here a few hours. Why, you haven't been able to till the farmland much, I bet."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Melody groans.

"It would show she has the strength and determination," Godwin nods as if that's the final decision. "I can't send off someone with little experience and stamina into a dungeon. If you can't clear out a field, why should I encourage you to go into an infested cave?"

"The town needs help," Melody argues. "I told you, we can vouch for her abilities! There's something in the dungeons, and maybe she's what we need to make sure they don't get overrun!"

"I'm sorry," Godwin says firmly. "I won't give her a pass until I'm sure she's capable."

"And to do that," Clover drawls, hands on her hips, "I have to till the whole field?"

Godwin pauses, eyebrows drawing together. "Well, with Melody's guarantee you can hold your own, let's say you till one-hundred squares and I'll give you a pass."

It almost feels like charity, except both Mist and Melody seem offended. Clover nods hard, "Then I'll see you tomorrow." _I look forward to proving you wrong._

He blinks, smiling like he doesn't believe her, "There is no rush. Make sure not to push yourself."

It's hard to tell whether he's being condescending or not. Either way, she's going to till the field and get the pass. If her way home is in the dungeons, then she's got to make it through them. If the world is like a game – with levels and monsters, _though life isn't a game_ – then it's possible she can make money that way as well.

Even if no quest appears, Clover smiles succinctly and lets Melody lead her out with promises of a long bath.

;;;

Mist watches her weed and store Medical Grass in a strangely awed way. Clover was a bit awed at first too with how her hands moved in all the correct ways to pull out the plants, roots and all. It's rather annoying now, tedious in a way that makes her want to burn the field rather then continue to weed it.

"Keep the coloured grasses," Mist advises. Clover turns over the Yellow Grass in her hands before storing it in the pocket-dimension pouch everyone apparently has. Clover's is just a bit more… _inventory_-like. "They have different effects. Some can heal you, others are better in potions," and just like that, Clover finds herself listening to another tutorial.

The sun is setting as she dumps the weeds into the shipping bin. Mist hesitates, and then hugs her before returning to her own home. Clover takes out the hoe and gets to tilling, determined to _never have to go through this again_.

"Why'd you stop me?" Nicholas asks from where he kept up to the edge of the field. Unfortunately for him, Clover saw him coming. She doesn't falter as the farm tool hits the dirt.

"Why would you steal from," _shoot_, she forgets his name already, "the priest?"

"I wasn't stealing," the boy grumbles, hands going on hips. "I was going to give it back."

"_Sure _you were," she drawls, counting another square tilled. "_Of course_ you weren't going to hide it somewhere around town. Maybe even forget about where it was in a few weeks when no one finds it."

"I wouldn't forget!" he shakes a fist. "It's Wesley's favourite book! I wasn't going to hide it from him forever!"

"It still wasn't nice," Clover wipes the sweat off her forehead as she breaks to catch her breath, _fifty down_. "How would you have liked it if someone hid your headband?"

He gulps and covers the feathers, nervously stepping back. "How'd you know it's my favourite, huh?"

"Who made it for you?" Clover asks instead. "It's very beautiful, and I've never seen those feathers before."

Nicholas drops his hands, smiling brightly. "My mum! She's the best! She hunted down the feathers just for me!" He tilts his head, eyeing the woman. "Are you like her? Did you live near the beach a lot?"

"No," Clover chuckles and gets back to tilling. "Well, I lived a few hours a way. I'd have to plan my whole day around playing at the beach."

"That doesn't sound too bad." He pauses, a thought suddenly striking. "Hey! We were talking about you ruining my fun! Don't change the subject!"

"You think stealing is fun?"

"I wasn't stealing!"

Clover pauses to look over. Really looks. "You're bored around here, huh?"

His lip juts out and he kicks at the ground. "Nuh uh. I'm not bored cause I've got Celica and mum and Wesley and… and Neumann to play with!"

_Who's Neumann?_ Clover blinks. Best not to bring that up now. Not when she sees the kid and _knows_ from past experiences what could happen to him. There's desperation hiding behind his eyes, and he doesn't know it. He's too young to understand the feeling, but most people always have some and Clover has experience recognizing it. It's why she stops and gives him a fond look, careful yet not pressing, "If you stop hiding people's things, I'll play with you too."

"Really?" He's conflicted. Nicholas uses that mischief as a source of constant fun. It's dangerous to allow it to continue, but he's not her kid. She's not the one to be rearing bad habits. _Does it really take a village to raise a child?_

"Really. But," she holds up a finger, "you'll have to ask your mother. I _am_ a stranger after all."

He blows a raspberry. "She trusts you because Mist trusts you."

"Make sure you ask," Clover shrugs, arms crossed and leaning on the hoe.

"…I will," he puffs his cheeks out and turns away. "You won't tell her about the book?"

"I won't." Clover leans back.

He relaxes after a peek at her face. "Okay. Right. Well, bye."

"Before you go…" He's tensed again. Clover knows not to feel bad, "Celica says she likes stones, but what do you like?"

"Stew, strawberries," Nicholas turns halfway, sneaking a glance, "…grasses?"

She hands him the yellow grass.

"Thank you!" he practically jumps with joy as he stuffs it into his subspace pocket. "Wow, I love the yellow grass! Yippee!"

Then he's running off.

Clover gapes for a moment, and then glares at the tool she's leaning on, "Kids."

So much energy in them. She tills until there's twenty squares let, aching only slightly as using the tool bites into health bar. She collapses into bed, not hungry and wishing for food. There isn't even an outhouse around, that's how crucially this strange magic has affected everyone. The night is quiet, the air still as crisp as when they arrived in town. Like in Trampoli, it is unsettling for someone used to the constant hum of city life.

"Oua?"

Clover flails around, startled. She manages to bend upright, blinking into the mostly-dark room. On the floor near her bed is a blue blob.

"Oua!"

Clover _screams._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you, Blaise Welshman, for your review! She'll learn… **_**probably**_**. My favourite is how the Camping Skill in this game is literally setting up camp in a dungeon. Again, thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you, kalmaegi, for your review! Same here; I had almost accepted never hearing about a RF5. Clover is going to need a lot of luck for what's to come. Thank you so much for your review, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I hope the chapter was enjoyable (for a tutorial/introduction chapter). Have a fantastic day**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The solid water Runey screams back.

This continues for a while.

;;;

Clover chalks up the fact _no one's come to check on her_ to cutscene physics. It has nothing to do with being in the middle of nowhere. Of _course_ not. (She's going to die out here, isn't she?)

It takes a good hour – of a constantly leveling translating skill – before she can understand what the little blue thing says.

She can read over its head just fine.

Aqua

The Loneliest Teardrop

"I'm Clover," she introduces.

And then learns that it's the reason for her blue hair.

Cue more screaming.

;;;

"Good morning!" Mist waves from the edge of the field. "Oh, wow! You've done so much work!"

Clover grunts. The hoe is thrown into the subspace and she pauses a moment to let Aqua jump into her cupped hands. It eagerly looks around at all the tilled spaces it watered for her. "Hi Mist."

"Who is that?" the white-blonde woman awes, bending down see better. Aqua waves shyly. "Hi there. I've never seen you before."

"This is Aqua." Clover can't quite stop glancing at the seed bag in the other woman's hands. "It's behind the rune wonder in Trampoli."

"Were you trying to impress Clover?" Aqua nods. "Thank you! It was very beautiful."

Aqua preens, but Clover has to drawl, "Since you seem to know what's up, mind filling me in?"

"It used to be that Runeys bonded with Earthmates all the time," Mist says in her wispy voice, eyes glazed. "Its very rare now for Earthmates to be strong enough to maintain the bond. Aqua may not be the strongest water Runey at the moment, but with enough time bonded to you it can grow and even learn new abilities!"

"That's… great," and not exactly what she was hoping to hear. "I'm not an Earthmate, though."

Aqua talks, making the sound of raindrops for words.

"No," Clover narrows her eyes. "I'm not."

"I never said you were," Mist smiles easily. "Still, you are very blessed." Then pouts suddenly. "All my Runey friends around here are too skilled to bond with anyone. I can only hear them talk sometimes."

Clover glances down at her hands. Aqua stares up with its watery smile. The taller woman sighs and rubs a finger on it. "Just don't go causing storms and we'll be fine."

Because it eats rocks and refills magic by purifying the little watering hole. It uses her Rune Points – and quite a lot of them – when it waters the field, but it also adds experience to her farming and water magic skills. Just by following behind her today, Aqua is now level three. It's so low-maintenance, Clover's only worried about taking care of it because _she has no idea what to do or why she's even here in this magical place_.

Maybe they can learn together.

After she grills Mist on everything she knows about Runey care.

;;;

"Rosetta!" Mist calls, pulling Clover into the General Store. "Rosetta! Are you here?"

"I heard you the first time," a blonde woman the same age as Mist glares at them from over to the side. "I'm working. What do you want?"

"You're always working," Mist pouts. "This is Clover. She's staying at the old house."

Rosetta's lips set into a firm line. She meets Clover's eyes, "You poor sucker."

_Yah_, Clover's been getting that feeling a lot. She replies coolly, "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, if you do clear up the field, we sell seeds and some jewellery." Red eyes soften and Rosetta smiles at not scaring off the new girl. "Though – and don't tell dad I'm telling you this – I suggest waiting until the week is over. We'll have summer supplies up for sale on Friday, just in time for the season shift."

Clover feels she's missing another crucial bit of information – shouldn't things still grow, even for the first week or so of a new season – but does not ask. _Show no weakness to the seller_. That, and the library is open today. "Thank you. I'll stop by again this week."

"You better," Rosetta laughs. "Until we get a stable trader, we're also the only place to order home items. I think you'll probably need those."

She's not wrong. "Can I see your prices for a new mattress?" Not that she can pay for one, but goals are important.

;;;

Aqua's cool body chills the back of her neck where it leans, tucked in the hood of Melody's old clothing and hiding under blue hair. It's been rather awed by the town as Clover takes the scenic route to the mayor's house. It ducks back down when they pass by the large mansion at the top of the hill.

"Are you new?"

Clover stops and looks over. Two people, each with varying levels of blue-purple hair, stand at the door. She waves, "Hi. I'm Clover."

"I asked if you were new," the one in the rich-looking dress sniffs and flaunts down the stairs, the second woman in an apron trailing after her. "Well?"

"I'm living in Mist's unused house right now," Clover purposefully doesn't answer. The maybe-maid's mouth quirks in a smile while the maybe-mistress' eyebrows rise. "And you are?"

"I'm Bianca," she visibly stops talking, withholding what is probably a well-known name. That, and her eyes avert to the side with a small blush warming her cheeks. "That dingy house spoils the beauty of this place." It's Clover's turn to raise her eyebrows. It's not untruthful, though it still grates to hear. "You'll need wood to make improvements. Got an axe?"

A blink. "No."

"What?" Bianca straightens impeccably, meeting Clover's flat look with something a little too friendly for how blunt she's been. The maybe-maid visibly brightens. "Typical. Tabatha!"

"Yes, ma'am?" the probably-maid says, smiling fondly at the Bianca's lively expression.

"Go and get us an axe."

"As you desire, ma'am."

Tabatha practically teleports with how fast she moves, returning with a Cheap Axe that makes Clover worried about tetanus.

Bianca motions Tabatha to hold it out to Clover. "I'm going to give you this," what is it with everyone giving her cheap things, "so you better work hard! Make the house nice, eh?"

"Thanks," Clover drawls and shoves the weapon-tool into subspace. Here's hoping the equipment doesn't ruin any of the grass. "It was nice to meet you, Bianca, Tabatha."

Bianca nods sharply. "You as well. Come, Tabatha."

They go their separate ways, Clover hoping she doesn't have to put up with the rich girl for any reason.

Aqua leans back on her shoulder, babbling in her ear.

"Sure. Nice." Maybe Tabatha, but Bianca was rudely blunt.

It sounds of raindrops.

"That's fair." They may have a way to upgrade the house. She'll have to talk with Rosetta, since she's the only one in-the-know about home appliances. Maybe she knows a carpenter.

;;;

Clover gets the pass to Carmite Cave with only a stressed smile from the mayor and an excited greeting from his daughter, Felicity. The young woman is exceedingly nice, promising to check in with Clover on how she's liking the town.

Felicity is almost too nice. It's a little suspicious.

"Hey Melody," Clover waves, breathing in the aroma of spices. Yum. "I got the pass."

"Congratulations!" the bath owner cheers behind the counter. Her eyes widen when Clover coaxes Aqua out. "Oh! Who's that?" After Clover explains, Melody is a lot more helpful than Mist. "I can look after it whenever you need a break. No better place than a bath house!"

"What do you say?" Clover smirks a bit at the stubborn Runey in her palms. "Want to stay here while I explore the dungeon?" It makes a river sound. "Maybe another time, Melody."

"No problem! Stay safe in the dungeon!"

Clover hides it back in the folds of her clothes. "I'll leave you there when I go to the library. Those days I'll probably spend ages reading. It'll get pretty boring."

Aqua agrees.

"Whoa!" Lady Ann's son, Zavier, stands at the entrance to the cave. Clover wonders if he even remembers her name after the rushed introduction. "What are you doing?"

Clover flashes the pass. Walks past with a shrug.

"The mayor gave someone like you a pass to the dungeon?!"

Stops.

Aqua shivers in her hood.

Clover doesn't turn. "I want you to think about your next words _very carefully_."

Zavier shifts. "What? I'm just saying- I mean, look at you."

Clover turns very slowly, fists clenched and mouth set. "What about me?"

"You're not an adventurer!"

Clover _breathes_, shoulders loosening. "And what do adventures look like?"

"Well they- they look like- they don't look like _you_! Hey, what-!"

Clover drags him by the scruff of his collar. Through dirt and paths. He thrashes worse the closer they get to his mother's inn. After all, it's not Clover's job to be rearing a stranger's barely-teenage child.

"Zavier!" Lady Ann stands abruptly and hurries around the counter as Clover unceremoniously drops him. "What happened?!"

Thankfully, no one else is here. Clover is already wary about going through with this.

"I don't know-"

"I suggest," Clover grounds out lowly, eyes on the woman kneeling by her son, "that you encourage your son to stay away from me until he learns some manners."

"What? But I didn't do anything to you!"

Zavier shrinks back when the cold stare lands on him. "Your words to me were either meant in a racist, sexist, or overall devaluation way against my person. The mayor did give _someone like me_ permission to enter the cave, and that is where I will be going now."

Lady Ann stands as Clover goes for the door. Her grip on her son's clothing tightens so he doesn't run. "Thank you for bringing him to me, Clover."

The tall woman pauses at the threshold. Turns only enough to nod. Leaves.

She'll feel bad about snapping at the teenager later. With all her anger and frustration of being here, of magic and seeing letters and numbers no one else can, she's almost surprised this is the worst to happen. She is still angry. The kid didn't deserve to be dragged. She'll feel bad later (maybe he'll learn something), but right now she needs to see the dungeon. The last bit of hope needs to die.

Water trickling sounds next to her ear.

"I will be okay," Clover responds. "I don't have the patience to deal with people… _judging me_… at the moment. I don't know how people here act and- I shouldn't have snapped. I know I shouldn't. I just- I'm not- ugh. I'm sorry you saw that. Maybe I'll be sorry it happened later, but for now I'm only sorry you saw it."

She pauses at the entrance to the cave.

Softly, "I wouldn't blame you if you want to leave."

A river by her ear.

Clover wipes the stray tear from her face. A crack in her voice, "Okay. Okay. Just, don't ever be afraid to leave, or to want that.

A babbling brook.

Clover laughs.

Together, Fate's Ruin and The Loneliest Teardrop enter Carmite Cave.

;;;

Normally when adventures embark, they have some sort of weapon on them.

Clover doesn't want to be angry with herself for forgetting that fact, but if that's what Zavier was calling her out on, she'll feel a little bad. _If it was_, there was a nicer way of pointing it out. As things stand, Clover has a knife, axe, hoe, and _watering can_ to fight with. Her fists and feet are also great last-ditch efforts.

Not to say the human does fight. No, she picks the fields clean of grass and _runs_ the first time she accidentally summoned an orc.

"So, these are what brings monsters here?" Clover wonders, kneeling close to the cluster of shimmering symbols on the ground. There's a small, unseen pulse of magic going through the cave shifting them centimeters at a time. Aqua leans forward on her shoulder for a better look. "I'll have to draw them to look up later. Maybe it's possible to reverse engineer."

She hates the slim hope.

They move back just in time to watch the symbols begin travelling up the wall. It seems more like a trap than anything, Clover says so. Aqua tucks back down, content to watch the dimly lit ceilings. The human moves carefully through the tunnels, keeping watch for shimmers in the corner of her eye that mean symbols shifting. It is not easy to avoid all, but the monsters are at least slow enough to avoid.

The weapons need to be such that they send the monsters back to where they were summoned from. Clover doesn't want to start attacking until she's positive _this_ _won't kill them_.

Her running skill levels up.

There's a smile on her face and an itch in her steps. She stops before a staircase. Turns around. Leaves. It's almost three o'clock.

Clover manages to stop from shaking at the want to explore. To get more numbers. To gain experience. It could become an addiction; no need for food or water, sleep only to regain HP and SP, _get the achievements for leveling up_.

Now is not the time to become an addict.

Clover walks into the sunlight and almost calls for the menu. She resists.

Now is not the time.

;;;

"I'm sorry," Zaiver doesn't look sorry, "I'm just mad that Mist decided to pick you. I didn't mean to insult you. I was just so mad, and then the mayor gave you, a stranger, a pass to the cave. It's not fair."

Clover, crossing her arms and leaning carefully on her hoe, responds with the automatic, "Life isn't fair." Before he can snap back, she tells him, "Mist is one of the few friends I have at the moment. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm only here because my home is another world that I have no clue how to get back to. Mist is a kind soul who let me have her spare house because I have nothing. The caves may hold some information on how I can return, but we won't know that unless I look, will we?"

The boy fidgets, uncertain. He lifts his ear-flap hat only enough to run a hand through his hair. "…Sorry."

"Yah," Clover turns to the field, hefting the tool onto her shoulder. Aqua jumps to the fresh square, watering it. Zavier stands awkwardly by for a few more tills. Clover sighs. Stops to eye him. "Anything else?"

"Do you forgive me?"

Clover blinks. Absolutely deadpan. "Show up for your _job_ and maybe I will."

"But-"

"If your mother didn't ground you, then consider it your punishment." Clover does not purse her lips. "Work at your job for a week, show me you are responsible and actually do feel bad for insulting me, and then I'll forgive you."

He groans like an insufferable teenager. "Fine!"

She watches him take three muttering steps towards town before shouting, "Hey, Zavier!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry for dragging you!"

He blinks, taken aback. "Well, ugh, I forgive you! See? I'm being the better person!"

Clover smirks. Mutters, "Sure you are."

Raindrops by her feet. "Oua?"

Clover smiles and helps Aqua up. "It's nothing."

;;;

"I heard you took Zavier to his mother," Mist brings up as they walk to the bath together. "Thank you."

Clover's brilliant reply, "For… what, exactly?"

"Most people settle their differences themselves. You would have flattened him."

Clover stops. Mist turns to find her gaping. "Wait, people really settle disputes with _fists_ here?"

"Fists are the polite version, yes. Some dual with whatever is on-hand. It depends on the severity of the insult."

Clover blinks. Starts walking again. "Okay. _Okay_. So, violence is… accepted here?"

"It is frowned upon in cities or towns with lots of nobles, but since we don't have any guards or knights or jails, it's easier to do it ourselves."

Aqua pats its friend when Clover whines, her mind blown. "Okay. _So_. What- what about- no I guess that'd be… But… Oh my _goodness_."

"Bianca knocked out our last trader," Mist reminisces. "I guess that is why we have not had a new one yet. She learned he was overpricing his goods and sough retribution for us."

"Oh my _goodness gracious_."

"You can swear around me. The Runeys do it all the time."

Aqua proceeds to list what are considered swear words to the Runeys. They sound like water spraying from a pipe. Clover giggles as her mind translate. "Nope, nope, I'm good. Thanks for clearing that all up, Mist."

"Of course!" her friend smiles blindingly. "You can ask me for anything!"

The first thing Melody does when they enter is grin and exclaim, "I heard you dropped Zavier off with his mother! You know you could have just decked him for being majorly rude, right?"

Clover groans, Mist giggles, and Aqua pats its friend again. "I'm learning that is how things normally go around here. Any other tips I should know for village life?"

_Ask, and you shall receive_. Clover gets _all_ the gossip.

Levels up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! (I'm really hesitant about the chapter, it has a lot of topics dropped that will be expanded on later.)**

**Thank you, Redaer Copious, for your reviews! Clover's having a rough time adjusting… and accepting what happened to wind up in a magical world. Again, thank you so much for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


End file.
